Talk:Breeding Times
Recommendation for Deletion This page doesn't seem to serve any purpose. It is just a rehash of information which is already present on the Monsters page, where all the breeding times are already listed. Evac156 (talk) 17:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Agree 100% 56 Pontiac (talk) 18:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) There is no info about the "enhanced" breeding times and there are already many rehashes about the likes. Also I wrote the waiting times like in-game style. So I don't recommend it to be deleted. Punctdan (talk) 18:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I think that it may be useful to have this information in a relatively short table, by itself, so one doesn't have to scroll through many pages of tables. But I don't feel strongly about the issue; I just want to bring up that factor. BunsenH (talk) 19:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) If you want to put the shortened breeding times in the page for each monster, fine, but there is no earthly reason to add another page to this overly complex wiki. If you want to breed a monster, all you have to do is go to that monster's page and you can see breeding time, and everything else you might want to know about that monster, including how to breed it, etc. etc. etc. You breed, check the time, if not equal to what you saw on the monster page for breeding time, oh well, try again later. It is that simple. You can only breed one monster at a time on any island, you will NEVER need to see all the times in one place, no matter how cute the table is. DO NOT NEED THIS PAGE, DELETE IT. 56 Pontiac (talk) 20:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) btw anbody who cannot figure 75% of a value, without having to go to a place to look it up, should go back to 5th grade and study harder this time. wonder the Chinese will take over and the USA will do nothing but sell hamburgers to each other, grumble mutter grindteeth 56 Pontiac (talk) 20:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I will add the enhanced times to each monsters' info. I think I couldn't explain "the waiting times like in-game style" part. I used the "Day:Hour:Minute:Second" method to show the waiting time displaying in the game. Whoever it is people can be confused when they see a lot of numbers unexpressed in the game. That might be another way to understand what they breed. There are other pages that can be considered useless like Daily Deals, Anniversary Month Celebration and Monster Icons. Sometimes, I assume people like to see these things for fun. But if it is not the case, then we should recommend them for deletion as well. Punctdan (talk) 21:43, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, since the work has been done to create it and fill it in, and maybe some people will find it useful, I'll withdraw my vote. I'm not for the page, but I'm no longer against it either; just abstaining. Evac156 (talk) 17:09, October 17, 2014 (UTC) "There are other pages that can be considered useless like Daily Deals, Anniversary Month Celebration" - now that you bring it up, those pages should be deleted too - ephemeral "deals" of the past help nobody now or in the future, and anyone who wants to keep up on them real-time should simply look at the MSM Facebook page. 56 Pontiac (talk) 19:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC) The "Rules" as stated in "Community Messages - Welcome to My Singing Monsters Wikia!" for this Wiki include "Adding of pages which do not increase the knowledge base will not be tolerated." and everything here is repetitious, therefore DOES NOT INCREASE THE KNOWLEDGE BASE. 56 Pontiac (talk) 19:52, December 20, 2014 (UTC) : I'd say that compiling and organizing scattered information does increase the knowledge base. BunsenH (talk) 02:06, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Errors Some of these numbers are clearly wrong, since the values for the enhanced breeding structure aren't 25% lower than those for the regular structure. BunsenH (talk) 19:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Taking Care I finished clearing the mess. Now, I am trying to update as soon as possible with new monsters. (Punctdan (talk) 16:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) Candidate for Deletion Most the reasons to delete have already been mentioned. The most important fact is that it isn't being used, updated or provide additional information. :MistofMists (talk) 17:08, July 24, 2019 (UTC)